


Happy

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Frostiron One Shots [7]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Domestic, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I regret everything, Love, M/M, Parents that are in love with their baby and each other, Post Mpreg, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, daddy!Tony, mommy!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki stare in awe at their beautiful baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this ----> http://thorkizilla.tumblr.com/post/83089136845/riotfaerie-frostiron-made-by-request-and-for-a

Loki looked down at the child he held in his arms, covered in a pure white blanket. His emerald eyes were content and...happy.

Loki sighed. He was happy. 

Well, Tony made him happy but he had his own family. And Loki never thought he'd make something so beautiful with someone so wonderful. For the first time, Loki was at peace.

The baby had dark brown hair like Tony but smooth skin like Loki's. The baby slept soundly like Tony did when he actually slept. The baby's cheeks were soft and Loki was shocked he could create something so pure, beautiful and innocent. This was HIS baby. His smile grew bigger when he felt Tony rest his head on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around Loki's waist, smiling down at THEIR child. Loki could tell Tony felt the same way as he did. 

Content. Happy. Peaceful. Joyous. Lucky. 

"Already taking after the Stark genes." Loki softly said.  
"Hmmm?" Tony asked, not looking away from their child.  
"The baby looks like you."  
"I doubt it, Loki."  
"Just you wait. I'm right like always. Our child will be the most beautiful child in all of the nine realms."  
"For once, I agree with you."

Loki walked to the baby's crib and gently put the bundle of joy to bed. Tony stood by him, watching their child sleep. They couldn't stop smiling since they found out Loki was pregnant. Best day of Tony Stark's life. Well, second best after falling in love with Loki. 

"I love you, Loki." Tony said, cupping Loki's face.  
"I love you too, Anthony Stark." Loki replied, caressing Tony's face.

They were very happy. Happier than they both have ever been in their lives. And they were even happier to share this with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Should it be a boy? A girl?  
> What name should the baby have?  
> Should i just write a series of Loki and Tony as parents? or make this story into multiple chapters?  
> HMMMMMM?


End file.
